


Leave Your Heart Behind

by roseanne_rae_94



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseanne_rae_94/pseuds/roseanne_rae_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm excited about posting it.  It's short, I wanted to start small, and suggestions are welcome.  Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Leave Your Heart Behind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm excited about posting it. It's short, I wanted to start small, and suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading!

Felicity remembered when Oliver was dead. She remembered crumbling in her shower floor, the scalding water turning her bare skin lobster red. She remembered the sobs. The gasping, struggling to breathe sobs that tore through her body. The shower was the only place she let herself fall apart. Once a day, as long as the hot water lasted, Felicity broke. Her tears had mingled with the water, and afterwards, maybe, just maybe, she could pretend water was the only thing running down the drain. Maybe she could convince herself she was okay.

If only Felicity had that luxury now.

She was not okay. She knew it and she didn't care.

Felicity didn't break down during her shower. She stared straight ahead, washed, and got out.

Oliver was alive, but was it any better? He had gone through so much, survived against insurmountable odds, for what? To sell his soul to Ra's al Ghul? It wasn't fair. Every moment of their night together was on replay in Felicity's mind. Intense, gentle, loving, but underlined with a deep sadness.

_Oliver stared onto Felicity's eyes. His eyes were open, his every emontion showing. They lay on their sides, legs tangled, hands entwined. Finally. She finally knew the feeling of being wrapped in his arms, bare skin on bare skin. She finally knew what his kisses tasted like, how it felt for her mouth to be claimed by his, how his stubble felt agnist her sensitive skin. She knew how it felt to be his, heart, body, and soul. She never wanted to leave his side, never wanted to leave this bed. Her heart was his and she didn't want it back._

_Tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying. Well I do. Don't get me wrong that was wonderful, but...it's just..." Her breath caught on a sob as she plastered herself against Oliver._

_"Shhhh. I know. I know." Oliver's hand tangled in her hair, while his other gripped her waist. Felicity felt wetness on her shoulder that she knew wasn't from her. Their first time together, and afterwards they cried. It was wrong. If her desperate plan didn't work, Felicity knew she would never be okay again._

Diggle tried. He had her and Thea over for dinner one night. Felicity tried, she really did, but it was all wrong. There was a piece missing inside her, and she knew it. She knew ie and she didn't want it back. 

It was for Oliver.


End file.
